Ponyville Love Story
by Dancintune
Summary: Discord has been alone for thousands of years, but now he found someone who truly understands him. She is beautiful, kind, honest, and she is a human. Please review


It was a beautiful spring day in Ponyville. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and all the ponies were having fun. The mane 6, along with Spike, were having a nice time at sugercube corner. Suddenly, Twilight got a message from princess Celestia. It said, "Dear Twilight, somepony new is coming to Ponyville. She will be arriving on the train tomorrow. I would like you to give her a kind welcome along with your friends. From, Celestia." "Well, we had better be prepared for this new comer." Rarity said. Everyone began preparing. Discord, however, began feeling a bit down. Fluttershy offered to help him, but he refused to talk about it. "You know, I think Discord is lonely. He wants to find the perfect girl for himself." She said to her friends. "Well, considering how kind he has become, I'm sure he will find the perfect girl for him." Rarity said. The next day, the Mane 6 went down to the train station and waited for the new comer. The train finally arrived and someone, that's right, someone came off. It was a human girl. She had snowy white skin, long flowing dark brown hair with black highlights, and green eyes. She was wearing an emerald green off the shoulder top, a purple flowy skirt with 3 musical notes stitched on the bottom, black flats, a small heart shaped fire ruby necklace, musical note earrings, and red nail polish. The ponies never saw anything like her. Well, except for Twilight. "I've seen her kind. In the other dimmension. It's filled with her kind. Come on. Let's go say hello." Twilight said. They all walked over. "Hello, miss. I'm Twilight Sparkle. This is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity. And on behalf of the kingdom of Equestria, we would like to welcome you to Ponyville." Twilight said. "Well, thank you very much. It is a pleasure to make your aquaintance. I can't wait to see everything here. My name is Gia" She said, in a calming voice. They all helped her with her bags and lead her to her new home. "Thank you so much for your help." She said. "Our pleasure, Gia. Just tell us if there is anything we can do." Twilight said. "I will." She said. She went inside, waved her hands around, everything came out of the boxes and assorted itself.

Discord was walking by the house when he saw her through the window, dancing around. He went to get a closer look. He never saw such a beautiful girl. He couldn't take his eyes off of her for a second. She eventually turned around, but when she did, he disappeared. The next morning, Discord ran to Twilight's castle and asked that everyone came immediately. "I don't know what is wrong with me. I feel like smiling non stop, I can't eat, I can't sleep, my heart is racing, and I am tingley all over. What is going on?" He asked. The ponies looked at each other. "Discord, your in love." Rarity said. "Love? Oh I don't know about that, Rarity." He said. "Well, what else could it be? You don't feel warm. You aren't running a fever. The only thing it could be is that your in love." Applejack said. "So, whose the lucky pony?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't even know her name. We didn't even talk. She didn't even see me." He said, looking out the window. He then noticed Gia outside. "There she is! Down there!" He said, pointing to her. The ponies rushed to the window. "Oh she's new to Ponyville. Her name is Gia." Twilight said. "Gia. A name that sounds like the chorus of a thousand angels." Discord said. "My goodness. That is beautiful. We never heard you speak like that before." Rarity said. "I never knew I had that in me. But it felt wonderful." Discord said. "Well, don't stop yourself. Go down there and talk to her!" Pinkie Pie said. Discord was about to walk through the door, but he suddenly stopped. "What do I say? What do I do? How should I act?" He asked, panicking. "Just be yourself. She'll like you." Fluttershy said. Discord disappeared and reappeared outside.

He flew over to her very confidently. "Well, hello. And what might your name be, my lovely?" Discord asked, very suave. Gia blushed and smiled. "Gia." She said, putting out her hand. Discord took her hand and kissed it. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He said. "Oh thank you, but I'm not that attractive." She said. "Don't be ridiculous, my dear. You are a natural beauty. Your radiant hair, you shimmering eyes, and your fair skin. I can't imagine anyone not admiring you." He said. "You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked. "More beautiful than a sunrise in spring." He said. She blushed. "By the way, my name is Discord." He said. "Charmed." She said, with a smile. "And a lovely lady deserves something as lovely as she." He said. He snapped his fingers and a rose appeared in his hand. He gave it to her. "My, you are a charmer." Gia said. "How would you like to take a walk to the hilltop and watch the sunset together?" Discord asked. "Oh I'd love to. But I have to be home before midnight." She said. "Very well. Shall we, milady?" Discord asked, putting out his arm. Gia took his arm. They walked to the hilltop. Discord conjured a blanket with a bottle of apple cider and two glasses. They each took a glass. "Here's to meeting each other." Discord said. "And for having such wonderful friends." Gia said. They watched the sunset together. "Oh this is absolutly breathetaking." Gia said. "Indeed. So, tell me about yourself. I want to get to know you more." He said. "What would you like to know?" Gia asked. "Just little things. What's your last name? Where do you come from? What's your favorite activity? Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. "Giovanni. Enchansia. Singing. No." She said. "YES!" He said, quietly. "Anything else?" "Yes. I'm a princess." She said. "I...I beg your pardon?" Discord said. "I'm a princess. A real princess." Gia said. Discord was speechless. He was on a date with an actual princess. "Are you ok?" Gia asked. "Uh yes. I'm fine. That just caught me off guard." He said. "Oh ok. As long as your alright. But trust me. I'm no different from anyone else. Well, minus that I'm not a pony. Just treat me like a regular person." She said. "Well, why regular? Your special." He said. Gia blushed. Discord took her hand and they continued to watch the sunset. He then walked her home. "Thank you, Discord. I had a wonderful time. I hope to spend more time with you." She said. "I as well had an enchanting time." Discord said. Gia gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked inside. Discord placed his hand right where she kissed him. He transported home and let out a big "WOOHOO!" He then went home and laid in bed. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Little did he know, she was thinking about him. "I close my eyes and see his eyes. So soft and warm and clear." She thought. "I dream awake of holding her. I dream that she's right here." Discord thought. They both went to their windows. "I sense in all his silences more than his words could say." She thought. "Don't fight your feelings says my heart. A heart I will obey." He thought. They then had the same thought. "Can it really be happening to me? Am I feeling love?" They then went to sleep.

The next morning, Discord was floating around in such a happy mood. He then noticed Gia working in her garden. It was filled with roses, daisies, lilacs, bluebells, lilies, daffodils and so many others. He sneaked behind her house, listening to her sing. She had such a beautiful voice. When she finished the song, he applauded. She quickly turned around and saw him. "Uh hello. Uh you didn't hear any of that, did you?" She asked. "I did indeed. It was the most enchanting sound I have ever heard in my life." Discord said. "That has to be the kindest thing anyone has ever said about my singing. Actually, its the only thing anyone has ever said to me about my singing." Gia said. "Your kidding." He said. She shook her head. "Your not kidding." He said. "I never sang in front f anyone. Not even my parents." She said. "Why ever not?" He asked. "I get nervous about singing in front of others. Even if it's just one person. I get all breathless, I feel my heart racing, and I just want to hide." She said. "Well, this is something that should be resolved. And I will help you." He said, taking her hands. "Oh I can't. I've tried everything. Nothing worked." Gia said. "Well, that's because you didn't have me to help you." Discord said. Gia thought about it. "Ok. I'll keep trying and now that I have you to help me, I feel safer." She said, hugging him. He blushed and hugged her back. "Come on. Let's go to the hilltop." He said. He took her hand and they walked back to their favorite spot. They laid back and stared at the clouds. "That one looks like a baby rabbit." Gia said, pointing to a cloud. "Oh yes. I see it. And there is one that looks like two minitours fighting each other." Discord said. "Hm. My father and I used to do this all the time. He told me everyone we know, everyone we love and who loves us, is watching us from up there. Protecting us from danger." She said. Discord looked at her. "My mother is up there." She said, tearing up a bit. "Oh dear." He said. He hugged her as she cried. "I barely remember her." She said, weepingly. "I'm sure she is proud of what you have become. A beautiful, kindhearted, accepting, young woman." Discord said. She wiped away her tears, look up at Discord and smiled. "You really think so?" She asked. "I know so." He said. She hugged him. "Now do you mind if I ask you something?" He asked. "Of course." She said. "Last night, you told me you have to be home before midnight. Why?" He asked. "Well, you see, our kingdom was famous for music. Everywhere you went, you heard music. No one loved it more than my mother. When she died, my father outlawed music. When I was 10, I ran away from home. I couldn't stand living in a place without music. So, I packed my clothes, some treasures, and pictures and I ran away. Every night at midnight, my father sends out the guards to search for me. I can only be protected from him in my house. I put a spell on it so he can't find me." She said. "Oh my. That is quite detailed. But it does answer my question. Don't worry. I will be here to protect you." He said. They later walked home. "By the way, I have received my tickets to the grand galloping gala. Would you care to come as my guest?" He asked. "I would love to. I have always wanted to go to the gala." She said. "Then I hope to see you tomorrow." He said. He took her hand and kissed it. Then vanished. "Until then." She said.

The next morning, Gia walked to Rarity's boutique. "Welcome, Gia. How may I help you?" Rarity asked. "Well, I'm going to the gala tonight with Discord and I don't have anything to wear. I heard from a lot of ponies that you make such beautiful dresses. Could you please make me a new gown?" Gia asked. "Darling, I would be happy to. Come with me to the back room and we can get your measurements done, and you can pick out the fabric." She said. They went to the back room. Rarity measured her. Gia chose the fabric for her dress. "Your lucky I have completed everyone else's gowns yesterday. Otherwise, I don't think I would be able to get to yours." Rarity said. "I hope it's no trouble." Gia said. "Oh of course not, darling. Making dresses is my job." She said. After a while, the dress was all done. Rarity placed it in a fancy box tied in a violet ribbon. "There you are. All finished. I'm sure you will be one of the belles of the ball." She said. "Thank you, Rarity. I hope to see you at the gala." Gia said. She took the box and walked home. That evening, she got ready. Discord put on a black tuxedo and a black top hat. He took his cane and a bouquet of flowers for his date and went off to her home. He knocked on the door. "Just a minute." She called out. The door then opened. "Good evening, my lovely la..." Discord took a look at Gia and he was stuck on one word. Gia had her hair up in a bun with some hair down in curls and a tiara. She was wearing an emerald green ball gown with ruffles on the skirt, black high heel shoes, a diamond and emerald necklace, matching earrings, and a green shawl. "Uh are you alright?" She asked. Discord pulled himself together. "Oh yes. I'm fine. Just amazed by how alluring you look." He said. "Oh thank you. You look quite dashing yourself." She said. "Oh thank you. Oh I forgot. For you." Discord handed her the bouquet. "Oh there lovely. I'll go put these in a vase and we can be on our way." She said. She quickly put the flowers in a vase and they went to the gala. When they arrived, they were greeted by the princess. "Hello, Discord. It's wonderful to see you again." Celestia said. "Likewise, your highness. And I know this will be the greatest night of my life." He said. "Hello, your higness. My name is Gia. It's wonderful to make your aquantance." Gia said. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Gia." Celestia said. Discord and Gia walked into the ballroom. "Oh everything is so beautiful." Gia said. "Yes. Not as beautiful as you." Discord said. Gia blushed. "May I have this dance, milady?" He asked. She took his hand and they danced the night away. "Attention everypony. I'm afraid our singer cannot sing tonight. He has the flu." Twilight said. Discord had an idea. "Gia can sing for everypony." Discord said. Gia froze. He pushed her on the stage. The music started. But she never started singing. Discord went on the stage. "I can't do it, Discord. Everyone staring at me. It's so much pressure." Gia said. "Your going to do this. If you feel nervous, just look at me and me alone." He said. He walked off the stage. The music started up again. Gia then started to sing. She sang Isle of Innisfree. The entire time she felt confident that she could do it the minute she sang that first line. When she finished, everypony cheered and clapped. Discord went on the stage, made a bouquet of roses appear, and presented it to her. Gia teared up in happiness and hugged him. "Thank you, Discord." She whispered. They both went into the garden. "I told you I would help you." He said. "And for that, I am forever grateful." She said. Discord took her hands. "Gia, there is something I have been meaning to tell you." He said. "What is it?" She asked. "Gia, I..." Before, Discord could finish, they were interrupted by the princess. "Excuse me, Gia. I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is someone who wishes to see you." Celestia said. "Alright. I'll be right back, Discord." She said. "Take your time." He said.

She followed Celestia. She then stopped. Standing in the doorway was her father with the royal guards. "Father?" She said. "Lucianna, your coming home right this minute." Her father said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away. "No. I can't." She said, trying to pull away. "You are coming with me immediately!" Her father said. She tried to get away, but her father's grasp was too strong. "Discord! Help!" She shouted. Discord heard his girl's voice and tried to catch up with her. But the carriage was off with Gia inside. She was looking out the back window with tears in her eyes. Discord began tearing up as well. The mane 6 ran to him. "What happened?" Twilight asked. "That was Gia's father. He took her away to bring her home." Celestia said. "I never got to tell her how I feel. Now I probably lost her forever." Discord said, bursting into tears. They all comforted him. "Discord, if you truly love her, don't give up on her. We have to save her." Rarity said. Meanwhile, in the carriage. "How could you do this to me?" Gia asked. "How could you just run away?!" Her father asked. "Because our kingdom isn't what it used to be. You made everything grey and boring. You took away everything that made our kingdom happy." Gia said. "Don't be so dramatic. You have your wedding to prepare for." He said. "I am not being dramatic. Have you even...my wedding? What wedding?" She asked. "You are getting married to prince Jasper of Grimville. We made a deal if I find you before your next birthday and marry you to him, then we may keep the kingdom." He said. They then arrived. "Guards, make sure she goes to her room to prepare. And make sure she doesn't leave." He said. The guards brought her to her room. The whole gang made their way to Enchansia. "Security looks very firm. We need a plan." Twilight said. "Allow me." Discord said. He gathered them together, and made them all invisible. "We can sneak in when the gates open." He said. "Discord, your a genius." Fluttershy said. They all wait by the gate. Meanwhile, Gia was getting ready for her wedding. Her seamstress noticed her expression. "What is the matter, milady?" She asked. "Oh Pearl, I have had so much fun outside the kingdom. I met new ponies, made new friends and I met someone wonderful. He treats me like a lady and he helped me conquer my stage fright." Gia said. "Oh milady, I'm so sorry. I wish there was a way to help." Pearl said. "Thank you. But I'm afraid I have no choice. If I don't marry him, my father loses the kingdom forever." She said. "Miss, I am not supposed to tell you this. But your father only said that to have you come back without hesitation. Please don't tell him I told you." She said. "Oh Pearl, you have always been a loyal friend to me. You have been like a second mother. I could never let you get in trouble." Gia said, hugging her. Pearl hugged her back. "May I ask what your travels were like?" She asked. "Well, it was amazing. There was so much happiness, fun, dancing, and best of all, music! And I met someone." Gia said. "Oh that's wonderful. Do you miss him?" Pearl asked. "Well, if I could leave this place, I'd run to him today. And somehow I know he's on his way." She stepped onto the balcony. "Discord, you and I are meant to be. For longer than forever. I'll hold you in my heart. It's like your here right beside me, even though we are far apart." She said, gazing at the stars. Meanwhile, when the gang was camping out under the stars, Discord was the only one awake. "For longer than forever. As constant as the stars. I close my and I am right next to you wherever you are. I have an unshakeable bond towards you destined to last longer than a lifetime." He said to himself. And they both began to think the same thing. "For longer than forever, like no one's love has ever known. And with your love in my heart, I'll never be alone." They both gazed at the stars. Discord wasn't ready to give up on the girl of his dreams. The next morning, they kept going. Gia was preparing for her wedding. "I'm sorry for all this, Gia. But I know your love for this man will bring you both together again." Pearl said, brushing Gia's long hair. "Thank you, Pearl. You were the only one I missed when I left. I would be lost without your guidance." She said. The guards opened her door. "It's time." One of them said. Gia stepped out. She sadly walked down the hall. "We really are sorry your being forced into this, milady." One guard said. "Thank you." She said.

The mane 6 made it into the castle. Just in time before the invisible spell wore off. They saw that Gia was going down the isle. There was no music playing in the background. "Where is the wedding march song?" Pinkie asked. "Her father outlawed music." Discord said. "Now I understand why she ran away." Rarity said. "Do you, Gia take this man to be your husband?" Gia froze, she looked at Jasper, then she looked at her father, then she looked at Pearl. "I'm sorry. I can't." She quickly tried to run out, but the guards stopped her. "I'm sorry, your highness." One of them said. "Gia, you will marry him and rule the kingdom under my law!" Her father shouted. "No. I don't love him. No offense, Jasper." She said. "None taken." He said. "Love? Who cares about love? Love dies along with everything that means the world to you!" He said. "Like mother?" She asked. He slapped her. "Never speak of your mother!" He shouted. "But you only believe these things ever since we lost her." She said. "Guards, take her away!" He said. The guards did what they were told. They locked her in her room. Her father locked himself into his study. He started pacing. "Why is she acting like this? Our kingdom is just fine." He said. In her room, Gia bursted into tears. "You should be smiling right now, my dear." A voice said. Gia turned around. Standing there was Discord. "DISCORD!" She exclaimed. She ran into his arms and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "We are here to rescue you." He said. "We?" The mane 6 come out of their hiding places. "Oh. Hello." She said. "Come on, G. Let's get you out of here." Rainbow Dash said. Before they left, Gia looked back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Your free." Twilight said. "I can't. If I leave now, my father will just find me again. And the kingdom will be doomed to music being against the law, and remain in such grey weather. I have to make things right." She said. "Then we will help you, sugercube." Applejack said. "Thank you." She said. Discord petrified the guards and got the key. He unlocked the door. When they made a turn in the hallway, he set them free. Gia quickly ran to her father's study. She walked in. "Father, please. I have to talk to you." She said. "NO! NOTHING AT ALL!" He shouted. She stepped back. "I'm going to tell you anyway. Why won't you let me live my own life? I am not a baby anymore." She said. "You are the princess. You are meant to be here and rule the kingdom. And rule under the laws I have made." He said. "You told me that rulers had to make hard decisions. I'm sorry, father." She said. She removed her crown and placed it on the desk. "My sister can run the kingdom." She was about to walk out, when her father grabbed her wrist. "You are not leaving the kingdom. You will be around music. Your staying here!" He said. "I am a grown woman. You can't tell me what to do! I have the right to do anything I want. I have friends. A new home. Color in town. Music." She said. "I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO BE IN A TOWN WITH MUSIC!" He shouted. Gia looked down. "I may not remember much about my mother, but I know she wouldn't have wanted this!" She said, running out. Her father froze. He remembered all the wonderful times he had with his wife and his children. Gia had three older brothers, one older sister and one younger sister and the whole family was closer than anyone could be in a family. When her mother died, her father made it so no one could have the happiness that he lost. He then realized that he still has so much left. But he pushed it all away. He quickly ran out of his study to find his daughter. He saw her getting in the carriage. He ran out. "Father, nothing you can say or do will make me stay. If nothing will change, then I am going back to Ponyville." Gia said. "You were right, Luccianna. Your mother wouldn't have wanted this. You are so much like her. Come with me. I'm going to make things right." Her father said. Gia followed him to the tower. Everyone gathered to the townsquare. "Attention everyone. I have made a terrible mistake. Music is what made our kingdom special. So, I hereby decree, music will once again return to my kingdom forever." He said. Everyone cheered. Gia shot out a spark and music started playing once again. Suddenly, the town gained its color back, the flowers grew again, and everyone was happy. "Luccianna, go. Go have adventures in your new home. Just promise you will come back." Her father said. "I promise, daddy." Gia said, hugging him. She then waved goodbye to everyone and went back to Ponyville with her friends.

In a few weeks, Gia felt even more welcome to Ponyville. Discord just kept admiring Gia from afar. And from a close. And from their afternoon tea together. While he was visiting her, he looked at her calender. He saw the 21st was circled and it said, "My birthday" in the square. "Your birthday is this week?" He asked. "Oh yes. My first birthday in Ponyville." She said. "Well, I am going to make sure it is the best birthday you ever had." Discord said. "Oh you don't have to go all out for my birthday. I'd be just as happy with a candle, a cupcake, and the song." She said. "You deserve much more than that, dear. Your my girl." He said. "Discord, please. I don't need a party. I'll be happy to spend my birthday with you though." She said. "Well, alright." He said. But secretly, he was still going to plan something special for her. He gathered the gang together and explained his plan to them. "What a wonderful idea, Discord. And all this for Gia." Rarity said. "I love her. I want to make it special. So, are you ponies in?" Discord asked. "We're in!" They said all together. "Splendid! Let's get started." He said. After days of planning and setting everything up, they were ready in time for her birthday. The big day came. Gia woke up to the morning sun. She then saw an envelope. She picked it up and read it. It said, "Happy Birthday. You have a line of surprises along the way. Go to Carasoul Boutique for Rarity's gift to you." She then walked over and knocked on the door. "Happy birthday, darling. Come right inside." Rarity said. Gia walked in. "Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so." She said. Gia closed her eyes. After a while, "Ok. You may open them now." Rarity said. She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror in front of her. She was wearing an emerald green off the shoulder dress with white roses on the neckline and the waistline and a flowing skirt that went down to her knees, along with a pair of silver sandels. "Oh Rarity. Its beautiful! Thank you." Gia said, hugging her best friend. "My pleasure, darling." She said, putting Gia's fire ruby necklace on. "And it certaintly compliments your necklace." She said. "Indeed." Gia said. "Now, our next stop is Sweet Apple Acres." Rarity said. They walked there and the Apple family was waiting there with a special gift for Gia. "Happy Birthday, Gia. We made this special for you. It's baked with sugar, cinnimon, apples, and a little bit of love." Applejack said, handing her a box. Gia opened it and inside was an apple pie. "Awww thank you all." She said. "Anything for a new friend." Applebloom said. "Eeyup." Big Mac said. "Alright, sugarcube. You got a few more stops to make. Follow Rarity and me." Applejack said. They went to Fluttershy's cottage next. Fluttershy had her birds in the trees lined up neatly. "Happy birthday, Gia. My bird friends have a special gift for you." Fluttershy said. The birds started singing and a few of them were fixing her hair in a curly bun and they placed a flower crown on her head. After the song, she clapped. "That was lovely." She said. One bird handed her a mirror. "Oh my. I have been trying to get my hair like this for a while. *laughs* Thank you all." She said. "We still have a couple more stops to make." Fluttershy said. They then went to Twilight's castle. Twilight and Starlight were waiting for her in the library. "Happy birthday, Gia." Twilight said. "Twilight and I made this for you." Starlight said, handing her a box. Inside was a special journal with musical notes on the cover and Gia's name in gold letters. "Thank you. It's beautiful." She said. "And these are from me." Spike said, handing her a bouquet of daisies. "Aww thank you, Spike." She said. "Come on. Rainbow Dash is next." Twilight said. They all went to the meadow, where Rainbow Dash was waiting for them. "Happy birthday. Here is my gift to you." She said. She game Gia a thunderbolt pin. "Thank you, Rainbow. I love it." Gia said. She put it on her bag. "We have one more stop to make." Rainbow Dash said. "Oh but first we need you to put this on." Starlight said, handing her a blindfold. "Ok." Gia said, putting it on. They lead her to the town square. Rarity took the blindfold off of Gia. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIA!" Everyone shouted. The townsquare was decorated with flowers, streamers, balloons, and so many other decorations. Pinkie Pie blasted confetti out of her cannon. Gia was speechless. "Well, what do you think?" Discord asked. "I think I have the greatest friends in the world." She said. "Let's party!" Pinkie shouted. Everyone started dancing. The party went on through the day. "You have done all this for me?" She asked. "I wanted to make this special for you. I understand what you have gone through over the years. I didn't want you to end up with the same fate I once had." He said. "Well, I have never been happier with anyone in my entire life." She said. They walked back to the party. When it was over, Discord made everything disappear and walked Gia home. "Thank you. For making this my best birthday ever." She said. "Anything for you." He said. Gia kissed him and went inside. Discord went back to his home.

The next morning, Gia woke up, and greeted the morning with her singing. Along with the birds. She then saw a package on the front doorstep. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a white cloak with fake fur along the edges. Inside was also a note. "Dear Lucianna, Happy birthday. I am sorry I couldn't come to your party. I had very important buisness to attend. I love you. Your father." She tried it on and looked in the mirror. "Oh I love it. It's so soft." She said. She hung it up, because it was much too warm for it, and went out for a walk. She sat by the fountain, admiring the sunny day and fresh air. She looked at her reflection. She started to sing. "I am wishing for the one I love to find me today. I'm hoping and I'm dreaming of the nice things he'll say." She sang. Another face reflected in the water. "Here is hoping your wish will come true, dearest." Discord said. She looked up and smiled. "Thank you." She said. Discord took her hand and kissed it. "And how is my lovely lady this morning?" He asked. "Oh fine thanks. It's such a beautiful day." She said. "Not as beautiful as you." He said. Gia blushed. "You know, I have that pie Applejack gave me. Wanna share it?" She asked. "Oh I have been craving apple pie for about 10 seconds now." He said. Gia laughed. They went to her home and had tea and a slice of pie. "Ok. I want to know when you started liking me." Gia said. "Well, that's easy. The minute I laid my eyes on you. I was walking by your house when I saw you through the window unpacking your things." He said. "So there was someone outside. And it was you." She said. "Yes. Now when did you start liking me?" He asked. "Well, when you invited me to watch the sunset on our first date." She said. "I never though I was being that smooth." He said. "You were. And I love it." She said. "Um Discord. Since we are in a relationship, I want us to keep no secrets." Discord dropped his cup. He still hadn't told her about his past. "Um Discord? Are you alright?" She asked. "*shook his head rapidly* Oh yes. I'm fine. Ok. I'll tell you. But can we go to my home and talk about it?" He asked. "Oh yes. Of course." She said. Discord took her hand and they appeared at his home. "Wow. This is quite unusual. But it's nice and there is a lot of space." She said. "Thank you." He said. He then snapped his fingers and a table set for two appeared, along with tea and cakes. He pulled out Gia's chair for her. "Thank you." She said, sitting down. He then sat down. "Well it all started when I was about 10 years old. My parents left me all alone. I had to live my life by myself. I came to Canterlot and met some other fillies. I tried to be nice to them but all they did was make fun of me because I'm different. But then this pretty white filly with flowing pink hair defended me. It was Celestia. She and I were best friends. When we got older, I began having a crush on her. I told her and she didn't feel the same way. I was really mad. Some ponies still made fun of me and Celestia wasn't there for me anymore. So I became I terrible beast and brought chaos to all of Equestria. That's my story." Discord said. "Oh you poor thing. If it was that painful, I never would have asked." Gia said. "No. It feels nice to finally be able to tell someone. Esspecially, when that someone is you. But now that you know, you have my permission to go home and never speak to me again." He said, turning away. She walked up to him and turn his chair around and looked him straight in the eyes. "Well, that is something that is never going to happen. I understand why you didn't tell me before. You were worried I was going to leave you. But you learned from your mistake. You have changed. Nothing will ever make me hate you." She said. She then leaned in and kissed him. "I guess I had nothing to worry about." Discord said. He then brought her home. "Wait. I have something for you." He said, running her over to an oak tree. He took a pocket knife and carved into it. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm carving our names." He said. "No no. You must not do that." She said. He stopped. "Why not?" She place his hand onto where he carved it. "Can't you feel it's pain?" She asked. He looked at her. "The tree can feel pain?" He asked. She nodded. He kept his hand on there and he finally felt it. "Your right. I'm so sorry. If I had known about it, I would have never..." She stopped him. "Its ok. I can fix this." She placed her hand on the tree, it sparked and the carving disappeared. "There you go." She said. "I promise to never hurt another tree again. Just for you." Discord said. "That's so sweet. Thank you." Gia said.

Nightmare Night had come. It was Gia's first Nightmare Night in Ponyville, well actually ever, so she wanted to make a very special costume. After a few tweeks and color changes and outfit combinations, she finally was ready. She was going as a fairy. She had her hair in a braid with a flower crown. She was wearing a white short sleeved blouse, a turquoise corset, a blue, green, and purple flowing skirt, silver sandals, a crystal on a gold chain around her neck, matching earrings, butterfly wings, complimentary of Rarity, and her mother's old wand. Discord knocked on her door. Gia answered it. "Well, I believe I have the wrong house. I never expected a beautiful fairy to live here." Discord said. Gia smiled and blushed. "You look absolutly radiant, my dear." He said. "Thank you. But where is your costume?" She asked. "I always like going as myself." He said. "Well, ok. Let's go." She said. They went to the fair. There were so many games, treats and ponies in adorable and scary costumes. Pinkie Pie was going from stand to stand for trick or treating. "Pinkie, aren't you a bit old for this?" Discord asked. "Too old for free candy? NEVER!" She said. "Can't argue with that. If you still like to go trick or treating, that's all that matters." Gia said. "Ah. Discord, Gia. Good to see you. My, I love your costume, Gia." Rarity said. "Oh thank you. I just combined some things in my closet and changed the colors of the skirt." She said. "Nice touch." Rarity said. "By the way, where is Fluttershy?" She asked. "Oh um. Nightmare Night is her least favorite time of year. She hates the spooky stuff." Applejack said. "I know what you mean. I hate scary stuff too. But it doesn't bother me right now because I know this is all fake." Gia said. "Well, if you ever get scared, I will protect you. Nothing scares me." Discord said. Rainbow Dash sneaked up behind Discord, hit her hooves against the cloud and a loud thunder crashed. Discord jumped and hid under the candy apple stand. "Right. Nothing scares you." Applejack said. "It just surprised me." Discord said. Gia helped him out from under the stand. "Discord, its ok to be afraid. Like, I'm afraid of snakes." Gia said. "Yes. I'm afraid of colors that don't go together on a dress." Rarity said. "And I'm afraid of those Flim Flam brothers coming back to take away the farm." Applejack said. "See? Everyone is afraid of something. But we don't let it take over our lives. And its safe to admit that your afraid." Gia said. "Your right. But the thing I am afraid of isn't a monster, or a threat, or a living thing. Its you getting hurt. That's what I'm afraid of." He said. "Oh sweetie. I can take care of myself. And I have you to protect me. I couldn't be more safe. As long as I have you with me, I would never get hurt again." She said. He hugged her. The gang had a wonderful time at the fair. They got a bunch of candy, they each got awards for their costumes, and the couple were the king and queen of the dance floor. It was the perfect first Nightmare Night for Gia. And the best for Discord, because he was with his girl the entire time.

Back at the castle, the gang was talking about Discord and Gia. "They are so adorable together." Starlight said. "I never have seen Discord so happy. He is truly in love." Rarity said. "We have Gia to thank for making him so happy. Ever since he met her, he hasn't pulled any jokes or pranks." Fluttershy said. "Thank goodness. I have seen enough of his practical jokes to last my whole life." Rainbow Dash said. A longer amount of time went by and they two were as happy as can be. But one day, Discord went to Gia's home, but she wasn't there. A note on the front door said, "Went exploring." He decided to let her have some time to herself. But when he came back the next day, she wasn't there. The note wasn't even removed. In the Everfree Forest, she was looking for a way home. She kept searching, but nothing looked familiar. Suddenly, a herd of timber wolves appeared. She ran as fast as she could, but she couldn't outrun them. She reached a dead end. Discord was flying in the sky. "Help! Somebody help!" She shouted. He heard her shout and looked down. He saw the timber wolves moving in closer to her. Discord quickly jumped down and blocked Gia. "Don't touch her!" He shouted. He let out a loud roar and chased them away. "Never go anywhere near her again or I will bring down a thousand years bad luck!" He quickly rushed over to her. "Gia, are you alright?" He asked. "Yes. I'm fine. But I think I broke my leg." She said. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to her home. He placed her in her bed and wrapped her leg up in a bandage. "Thank you, Discord. For everything you have done for me." She said. "Your worth everything I do. Every risk. Every trick. Every promise. Everything I do for you." He said. "Your my hero." She said. She pulled him close and kissed him. He blushed. "Well, I will never let this damsel go in distress ever again. I will be back everyday to check on you." He said. He disappeared and went home. "SHE KISSED ME!" He shouted. He took care of her everyday. And soon her leg was healed. They began spending even more time together. One day, he started thinking. He knew she knew how he felt about her. But he wanted to make her understand. Esspecially since he never actually said the words. He knew exactly how to do it. That night, He appeared in her house "Gia, there is something I want you to see outside." He said. "Ok." She said. He blindfolded her and took her out to her balcony. He removed the blindfold and she looked up. Up in the sky, were the words, "I love you, Gia. More than anything or anyone in the world" written in stars. She was speechless. She began to tear up in happiness. They hugged each other. "Discord, this has to be the most wonderful thing I have ever seen in my life. I don't know what to say." She said. "Just tell me if you feel the same." He said. "What am I thinking? A beauty like yourself falling in love with a beast like me." He said, he turned around and walked away. "Now hold on a minute. You have been wonderful to me. You make me happy. You gave me so much. You have saved me from a herd of timber wolves. What I'm trying to say is I love you too." She said. He stopped and turned around. "You do?' He asked. "I do. I truly do." She said. He took her hands and pulled her close. "Oh, Gia." "Oh, Discord." They pressed their lips against each others. A flash of light appeared. They rose up. The magic spread all over Equeatria. They were carefully set down. Discord quickly took her outside again. He started playing with the stars and this time it spelled out, "Gia, will you marry me?" She turned around to him. He was down on one knee, with a ring. "Yes yes. YES YES!" She said. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He placed the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." She said. "The gem reminded me of your eyes." He said.

After a few months, Discord and Gia finally planned their wedding. They would have it in Enchansia, her father would perform it, and the mane 6 would help set it up. A few days before the wedding, they took a train to Enchansia. When they arrived, they were greeted by Gia's family. "It's wonderful to see you all again. These are my friends. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and my best friend Rarity. And this is my fiance Discord. I'd like you guys to meet my older brothers Haymitch, Edmund, and Nathaniel. And my older sister Juleka and my little sister Minerva." Gia said. "I am honored to meet the family of the most radiant beauty in the world." Discord said. Gia blushed. "It is an honor to have you all here again. Come. We will show you to where you will stay." Her father said. They all went to the castle and went to their rooms. Gia watched everyone outside having fun, singing, and dancing. She was happy that her father kept his word about bringing back peace and happiness to her home town. She went to check on the wedding preparations. Applejack and her family were making the food, Fluttershy was doing music, Pinkie Pie was doing the decorations, Rainbow Dash was practicing her sonic rainboom, and Rarity was making the dresses. Twilight was making sure the preparations were in order. It was 3 days before the wedding. The boys were hanging out together. Gia's brother Edmund pulled Discord aside. "Listen, buddy. You had better be good to my little sister or I will kill you!" He demanded. Discord started getting nervous. "Edmund, quite scaring the guy." Haymitch said. He pushed him away. "Sorry about that. He and Gia were really close when we were kids and he was really overprotective of her. I'm sure you will take good care of her." He said. "I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her." Discord said. Meanwhile, the girls were together having fun. They were listening to Juleka's stories from around the world. "Darling, you have such a wonderful family. Your brothers are so handsome, your sisters are so creative and you have a beautiful home." Rarity said. "Thank you, Rarity." Gia said. Two days before the wedding. Gia was seeing the results of her wedding dress. "Oh Rarity. Its beautiful. I love it." She said. "I'm glad you love it. The girls love their bridesmaid dresses. And the younger girls love their flower girl wedding dresses." Rarity said. "Well, I'm glad." She said. One day before the wedding. Discord and Gia were having dinner together. Discord was feeling nervous. "What's the matter, sweetie? Tomorrow is a very special day for us." Gia said. "Well, at the bachelor party, your brother Edmund threatened to kill me if I'm not good to you." Discord said. "Ugh. Edmund never lets me take care of myself. Don't listen to him. He was always forceful." Gia said. "Well, what if I'm not good enough for you?" He asked. "You could never be good enough, because your perfect for me. I love you." She said. "Well, I feel less nervous now." He said.

That same night, they prepared for the wedding rehersal. Everyone had a good time. But some noticed Gia was acting unusual. Discord took Gia's hands and pulled her on the stage. "Attention everyone." He said. Everyone watched him. "Mares and gentlecolts, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I have an announcement to make. A long time ago, I have found my bride. She never knew me the minute I found her because we didn't even speak to each other. But the next day, we finally met. And as proof for my love for her, I make a meaningful vow to break every vow known to anyone. A vow stronger than any power you could ever imagine. I make a vow of everlasting love to Gia." He said. But suddenly, a gust of wind flew through the doors. Standing there was Tirek. "Discord, my old friend. I thought you loved Gia. Why marry her?" He asked. "What are you talking about? This IS Gia." Discord said, in confusion. Suddenly, Gia disappeared in a flash of light and there appeared Queen Chrysallis. "*evil laugh* You have made your vow to the wrong girl. Now, Gia will die." She said, pointing to the window. Discord looked outside. He saw Gia being dragged off by changelings. "Gia!" He shouted. He ran outside and chased after her. The changelings set her down next to crystal lake. A special lake in Enchansia for the town's water supply. Discord finally saw her on the ground, ran up and held her in his arms. "Oh Gia." Discord said. "Discord, I feel so weak. I think I'm going to..." She said, softly. "I don't understand. How can you be dying?" He asked. "When I was younger, Tirek put a spell on me. To make everyone think of me as an outcast. The way to break the spell is for my true love to make a vow of everlasting love to the world. But you said it to the wrong girl and so I am dying." She said. "I made the vow for you. I meant every word of it." He said. "I know. And I feel the same." She said. She fell back dead. Discord burst into tears. "No. The vow I made was for her. DO YOU HEAR ME?! THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!" He shouted in anger. "No need to shout." Tirek said. Discord grabbed him by his cloak. "Don't you dare let her die!" He demanded. "Is that a threat?" Tirek asked. "Don't you dare let my girl die!" Discord demanded again. "Oh that IS a threat." Tirek said, smiling. "You have enough power! Now do it! Save her!" Discord said. Tirek pushed him to the ground. "Only if you defeat me!" He said. They fought. Discord made a sword appear and stabbed it into Tirek's heart. He then fell dead. But even though he was gone forever, Gia was still gone. Discord held her in his arms and kissed her. He burst into tears again. But then he felt something move. He looked up and Gia was alive. "You proved your love for me by risking so much to save me. And the kiss brought me back." She said. "Oh Gia. I couldn't live without you." He said. They hugged. He carried her back to the castle. Everyone was happy to see that she was alright.

The big day came. Everyone was getting dressed. Gia finally was ready. She had her hair up in a bun with some hair let down and curled with a tiara and her long veil. She was wearing a white off the shoulder wedding dress with white roses on the neckline, and the waistline, along with a long flowing skirt, silver heels, her fire ruby necklace, long sparkling dangle earrings, white gloves, and a diamond bracelet around her wrist. She looked in the mirror and couldn't believe how she looked. "Darling, you look radiant." Rarity said. Everyone agreed. "Thank you. And thank you Rarity for making all these beautiful dresses for everyone." Gia said. They handed her a bouquet of white roses. It was time. The brides maids and flower girls went down the aisle. Gia took a deep breath as the doors opened. Discord saw a flash of light when the doors opened, revealing his bride. His heart began beating the minute he laid his eyes on her. She walked the aisle and joined him. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Discord and my beautiful daughter, Lucianna. I give them my blessing. I never realized how happy my little girl was until the day she stood up to me. She has wonderful friends, a place to live and someone who truly loves her. I apologize for everything I have done to you. I love you." Her father said. Gia smiled. "I, Discord, take thee, Gia, to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Discord said. " I, Gia, take thee, Discord, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Gia said. "I now pronounce you man and wife." Her father said. They kissed. Everyone cheered as they walked back up the aisle. At the reception, they danced the night away. Gia then took the microphone. "Everyone. May I have your attention? I was never able to do this, because I had stage fright. But thanks to Discord, I can finally sing in front of everyone. I'd like to dedicate this song to the one I love." She said. She sang, Show You Love. When she finsihed, everyone applauded. Discord picked her up off the stage, and spun her around. They had so much fun together. Discord even had a dance with Gia's little sister Minerva or Minnie. "Your family is wonderful. Then again, anyone related to you is wonderful." Discord said. But then it was time for then to get going. They both went in the carriage. "Ready to go, my dear?" He asked. "Oh almost forgot." She said. She threw the bouquet. Rarity caught it. She was standing next to Big Mac. They looked at each other lovingly. As the carriage road off, Discord and Gia kissed.

They were very happy together. It was very close to Heart's Warming Eve. Applejack was planning a party at her barn on the night of Hearts Warming Eve. That day of the party, Gia had recieved a very important call. She went to tell her friends. "Everyone, I'm going to have a baby!" She said. They all cheered. "Congratulations, darling. I'm sure Discord was excited." Rarity said. "Actually, he doesn't know. I'm going to tell him tonight. At the party." She said. That night, she got dressed in burgundy dress with long sleeves, white tights, black heels, her fire ruby necklace, gold earrings, and her hair in a side braid with mistletoe. "Beautiful. Just beautiful." Discord said. "Thank you." Gia said. They went to the party. "Welcome you two. Have fun." Applejack said. When it was time to exchange gifts, Gia knew it was time to tell him. Discord gave her a small box. She opened it. Inside was a pair of fire ruby earrings. "Oh their beautiful. Thank you." She said. "I knew you would like them. They match your necklace. That's why I got them for you." He said. She put them on and hugged him. "Now for my gift to you." She said. She took a deep breath and said, "Discord, I'm going to have a baby." Discord was speechless. "I'm going to be a father? I'm going to be a father. I'M REALLY GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He exclaimed. He picked her up and spun her around. Everyone overheard and cheered. When they left, Discord took Gia to a frozen lake and made ice skates appear on both their feet. "I always loved ice skating. My mother used to be a professional skater. That's how she met my father." She said. She went onto the ice and started skating. She skated like a pro. Discord took her hands and they danced together. "I trust the baby will be as beautiful as you and as charming as me." He said. Gia laughed. "I'm sure he or she will." She said.

The next day, they got the spare room ready for the baby. After 6 months, Rarity wanted to throw a baby shower for Gia. She asked Pinkie to do decorations, Fluttershy did some flower arrangements because Gia loves flowers, Rainbow Dash helped Applejack make the food, and Twilight and Starlight invited the guests. Rarity made a dress with a dress which was white top and a navy blue skirt with a black belt for Gia to wear for the party. It was the night of the baby shower, Rarity gave Gia the dress, luckily the dress was stretchy so Gia could even wear it after the baby was born. "I love it Rarity. Thank you." Gia said, hugging her. "Come with me, I have something I want to show you." Rarity said. They walked to Sweet Apple Acres where the part was taking place. "They're coming. Quick hide!" Applejack said. Everyone hid. Rarity and Gia walked into the barn and everyone jumped out and said "Surprise!" Gia was so happy. "Did you do this for me?" Gia asked. "Of course, darling. We wanted to celebrate your miracle." Rarity said. And what better way to celebrate it than throwing a party?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Hard to argue with that." Gia said. Everyone danced and had fun. When the party was over, they all cleaned up. Gia walked home and saw her on the patio looking depressed. "Hi sweetie." She said. She then notice how depressed he looked. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Yes. I'm scared." Discord said. "Why?" She asked. "I have been with you for quite a while and now we are having a child, what if I don't make a good father?" He asked. Gia sat next to him and took his hand. "Discord, I know you are scared, I am too, but you can't let your fears control your life. I know you will make a great father. You are a good husband to me. How different can it be?" She said. "I guess your right. I will do my best to be a great father." Discord said. "Believe me." Gia said. "You will be wonderful." They hugged each other.

It's been 3 more months and the baby still hasn't come. Gia went out to lunch with Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Everyone was leaving the cafe, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Gia were about to leave when an earthquake started. They were trapped in the building. "Oh no! We're trapped." Rarity said. Gia started to shriek. "Don't worry Gia. We'll get out." Sweetie belle said. "It's not that, Sweetie. I think the baby's coming!" Gia said. "Oh no! What do we do?!" Rarity said. "I've got an idea. Help!" Sweetie belle said, banging on the blocked door. Twilight and Starlight were walking by, making sure everypony was ok when they heard someone shouting and banging on the door. "Who is that?" Starlight asked. "It's me. Sweetie Belle. Rarity, Gia and I are trapped in here. Oh and Gia is having the baby."Sweetie Belle said. "Oh no. Don't worry. I read about having children. I can tell you everything you need to do. Starlight, you go get Discord." Twilight said. "Ok." She said, running to get him. "Ok. Gia needs to focus her attention on something. Like a picture." Twilight said. "My magazine! Hold on." Rarity said. She got her magazine and showed her a picture of a beautiful dress. "Ok, now what?" Rarity asked. "Give her a hoof to hold on to." Twilight said. "Here. Hold my hoof." Sweetie belle said. Gia held Sweetie's hoof. "Now just breathe." Twilight said. Gia breathed heavy. Starlight came back with Discord. "Is everyone alright?" He asked. "Don't worry, darling. We are all fine. Did I mention Gia is having the baby?" Rarity asked. "What?! Oh no. Oh no. I need to be in there with my wife!" He panicked. "Discord, calm down. Everything will be fine." Fluttershy said. After about 20 minutes, everyone heard crying. Discord began tearing up. "That's my child." He said. The fire department then came and chopped down the door. Gia was laying against the wall, holding the baby. Discord ran in there and saw his wife holding his new child. He sat next to her and held his wife in his arms. "Congratulations, Discord. You have a daughter." Rarity said. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother." He said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "How are you feeling?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Fine. Tired, but I still feel wonderful." Gia said. She looked at Discord. "Discord, I want you to name her. You missed all the excitement, so you deserve the honors." She said. "Really? Well, ok. I think we should name her...Eris." He said. "Eris? Oh that's perfect." She said. They took her to the hospital to let her rest. After a couple days, when they left, they spent a wonderful time with their new daughter. "I am the happiest draconaquus in all of Equestria. I have a beautiful wife, an adorable daughter, wonderful friends, and a happy life. And I owe it all to you, Gia. I love you." Discord said. "I love you too." Gia said. Discord took her in his arms, stroked her long hair, and kissed her. "For longer than forever with you." They both said. What a happy ending to such a romantic story.

THE END


End file.
